mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucario
280px |Caption = Artwork from Super Smash Bros. 4 |Creator=Various |Downloadlink=Ðshiznetz's Version Version Patch Haseo & Noctis' Version Thunderbert's Version Moku's Version ralord's Version Killer_Lucario (Latest) ZackTheRiolu's Edit Dragon Lucario Uberos |Origin=Pokémon}} Lucario is a Fighting/Steel-type Pokémon from the Pokémon series. It is the final evolution of Riolu, and has a Mega Evolution known as Mega Lucario. It appears at #116 in the Sinnoh Pokédex and #448 in the National Pokédex. Lucario are usually very polite and modest; some can even talk using telepathy. They are known as masters of the aura: a power that resides within all beings, but only certain beings can harness its true potential; because of this, Lucario are considered by many to be the strongest Fighting type Pokémon. According to legend, in the old times Lucario were teachers to humans and taught the first Martial Arts to them. In M.U.G.E.N, Lucario has been made by various creators. For all versions other than Moku's, the sprites and animations have been ripped from a Pokémon-based fighting game called Pokémon Type: Wild; Moku's Lucario's sprites are custom-made. Ðshiznetz's Lucario Lucario's attacks have a huge combo versatility, many of them will end up in a Critical Wire Attack (Wall Bounce). Unlike other Ðshiznetz Type Wild Pokémon, Lucario has the infamous "perfect" AI, which is able to perform complex combos in a short time that can lock down inexperienced players within seconds if not dealt with. Stats *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} | | }} || }} or || }} or | | }} or | | }} or | | }} or | Version: Forwards Version: Backwards| }} | | }} || }} 'Hypers' + | Uses 1000 power| }} or | version: uses 1000 power version: uses 2000 power| }} + |Uses 1000 power| }} | Uses 1000 power| }} | version: uses 1000 version: uses 2000 power version: uses 3000 power| }} |Uses 3000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' File:Lucariopal.png|Original File:Lucariopal2.png File:Lucariopal3.png|Shiny File:Lucariopal4.png|Mewtwo File:Lucariopal5.png File:Lucariopal6.png File:Lucariopal7.png File:Lucariopal8.png File:Lucariopal9.png File:Lucariopal10.png File:Lucariopal11.png File:Lucariopal12.png Noctis Version Although Noctis' version uses the Type Wild sprites, like Dshiznet's version, it's gameplay is surprisingly different. His Aura Sphere's now home in on the opponent, instead of going straight forward. His Iron Tail hits many more times, and Noctis' version also contains many quick maneuvers involving Lucario shooting past the opponent, dealing damage on the way. Noctis version of Lucario is also pretty broken, especially in it's Iron Tail move, which it can use to infinite trap the opponent to death. Moku's Lucario Unlike the other two versions, Moku's version uses custom sprites. Often refered to as "Thunder Thighs Lucario," he generally plays like a shoto-clone, interperating uppercuts and teleport slides much like Akuma. Despite this, Moku's Lucario has a good ammount of his own moves, including a one-hit fire kick, as well as acrobatic escape maneuvers. He can even shoot projectiles AND catch the opponent on ground in an arial kick-off attack. This Lucario's AI isn't as bad as Dshiznet's or Noctis version, but it's still pretty dang brutal. Out of the three Lucario's for MUGEN, Moku's version is arguably the most fair, since the others utilize cheap-broken tactics. ZackTheRiolu's Lucario Edit A deviantART user by the name of ZackTheRiolu made a vore edit of Ðshiznetz's Lucario which added a move that involves Lucario swallowing the opponent whole and holding them in its belly. He also made an edit for Moku's Lucario. L-Kill L-Kill (also known as Killer Lucario or Bloodclaw) is a cheap edited version of Ðshiznetz's Lucario by ABSOLUTE-Yveltal, an author notorious for making cheap edits. This edit plays much like Killer Donald by having a similar moveset and effects through it is much different, the first palette sport standard cheapness (full screen attacks, OHKO moves and invisible projectiles), the second palette becomes much cheaper by creating an invisible reversal hitbox and full screen projectile. The third palette has all the cheapness of the 1st and 2nd palettes only the AI takes over, the 11th palette (Blue Blood palette) turns all of L-Kill's effects blue and plays a sad theme in the background, ABSOLUTE stated this palette is suppose to represent sadness. The 12th palette takes a totally different turn, it becomes extremely cheap to the point where L-Kill can kill F1 via the use of Chaos/F1 Killer. In the newest version, L-Kill received new intros. One of which shows Omega Tom Hanks killing Buttthenidied's Version Rainbow Dash before appearing where she was killed at. SpiderMew's Green Lantern Lucario :Main Article: Green Lantern Lucario Videos File:Sundown mugen Lucario (Me) vs Super mario (PERFECT) File:Random Mugen Battle- Mewtwo vs. Lucario File:☆MUGEN Version Check☆ Lucario(Haseo) vs Lucario(Moku) Category:CharactersCategory:Pokémon CharactersCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:Anime & Manga CharactersCategory:Nintendo CharactersCategory:Generation IV PokémonCategory:Super Smash Bros Characters Category:Fighting-type PokémonCategory:Steel-type PokémonCategory:Characters that can Eat EnemiesCategory: Cheap CharactersCategory:PsychicsCategory:Strikers